Ameth
Ameth used to be known as Silver before the destruction of Sukyaku City. However, during the destruction, he barely managed to escape and ended up with several injuries. The damage done by the blast of the destruction caused a loss of memory and Silver ended up spending months in the world without knowing anything of himself. Eventually he ended up in a foreign city where he received the name Ameth after treatment in a hospital. After discovering his abilites once again, as well as training new found abilities, Ameth became a freelance bodyguard. Appearance Ameth is a very tall person but managed to develop skills to not get spotted too fast. People are still easily intimidated by his appearance as he even gotten a little colder and more silent. Ameth wears jeans along with a green t-shirt beneath a white shirt. He lost his necklace with pendant but doesn't miss it yet, since he can't recall it. One of the injuries he received from the blast of the destruction turned into a scar and can be seen at the side of his neck below his hairline. His blond hair gotten not only darker but a bit longer as well. Personality After losing his memory Ameth developed a rather cold personality. The time he spend in the middle of nowhere after the destruction of Sukyaku City made him doubt others and no longer trust people. Even though Ameth became rather cold, his calm demeanor still remained. It's not known yet how he responds on situations with others involved. History Ameth used to be known as Silver in Sukyaku City. A well known customer in the Gtom Café and doctor. Losing his memory caused a change within his abilities as he no longer remembered the medical use of his Bronze Rewrite. The time he spend in the middle of nowhere caused him to get closer to his abilities and discover new abilities as well. In the foreign city in which Ameth stayed for a while, he got to know a few people who managed to help him out. After training his ability he became a freelance bodyguard and traveled around. His travels now brought him to Seki no Tokai. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities 'Ability' Abstract Seals: Abstract Seals is a form of creation trough writing. It's a difficult ability as it requires Ameth to compleetly write down everything he wants to happen in the seals. When a seal is not written right, the ability can cause alot of strain on the user and even be dangerous as it can cause unseen consequences. The ability works trough logic and is opposite to the troll abilities. Currently some of Ameth's abilities are locked because of his loss of memory. *'Abilities' **'Locked Rewrite Seal:' This is the tranformed version of Bronze Rewrite that Ameth uses in order to create or destroy functions of an ailment. This does not mean he can get rid of an ailment nor can he inflict one. For example, a toxin that was meant to inflict a heart attack could be altered to where the toxin would then cause temporary and non-lethal numbness. Using this ability, Ameth has been able to alter non-curable and lethal diseases into curable and non-lethal diseases, and vice versa for his opponents. This does not mean he can get rid of an ailment nor can he inflict one. All that happens is that the actual consequence of an ailment, regardless of how it was given, and severity could be altered. The only limit that Ameth knows of is that if an ailment was induced through ability, then he could only rewrite the ailment if the strength of the ability is weaker that Ameth’s strength. **'Tempo Seal: '''This ability is the transformed version of Silver Tempo, one of Ameth's abilities before the destruction of Sukyaku City. The ability still works the same but is initiated differently. Ameth is forced to write down the seal for the ability which will result in activating his old ability. The ability itself allows him to dictate the flow of time. The interesting thing is that Ameth can have control of the flow of time over several sections like in an orchestra. In some places, the tempo could be slow and anything caught in those places would begin to slow down because the space between one second becomes longer. Vice versa, he can cause some places to speed up, making a second much faster than it really is. Of course, how strong the effect is also depends on the ability resistance of the targets. Against a fodder, he can cause time to slow down to the point where the fodder assumes that peak human speeds are hypersonic. Against strong opponents, the most he can slow their speed down is by half. Against those stronger than him, the chances of the opponents being affected by the Tempo Seal are very low. If he were to speed tempos up, then he can make peak human speeds become supersonic but he cannot make supersonic speeds become massively hypersonic due to lack of power, though if he had a power source, he can make human speeds move at the speed of light in a certain area while making even the fastest of enemies slow down to near stops. ***Tempo Seal Ritenuto:'' Ritenuto causes a direct fast slow down of the target. ***''Tempo Seal Accelerando:'' Accelerando speeds up the target. ***'Locked ''Tempo Seal Tempo Primo:' Tempo Primo restores the flow of time compleetly. Any effect on the flow of time is removed. **'Support Seal:' The transformed version of Golden Support, this ability draws a seal on the selected target. Trough this seal Ameth makes a link with the target and can temporarily remove natural limits placed on the target. For example, if the natural support limit of a stone pillar is a ton, then using this ability, the stone pillar can, temporarily, support unrealistic weights (such as a few quadrillion tons) to where there are practically no limits. There is virtually NO limit on how large the natural limit is pushed because it is not increased but removed. However, how long this lasts is proportional to how much power Ameth is putting in. So even if the stone pillar has no limits, if a few quadrillion tons were placed on the pillar, all the strain would be placed on Ameth, which would result in a cancellation of the ability as well as pain to Ameth if the task is too daunting. This does not just apply to physical feats but also meta-physical feats, such as how fast a person can think or how resistant a person is to abilities. ***Lithium Steps'': 'This ability is a small enhancement of Ameth's mobility and works trough the effect of the Support Sea. Lithium steps allows Ameth to decrease the restraining forces like gravity and the friction of surfaces. With this, Ameth is able to run faster and jump higher. Gathering the power for Lithium Steps will allow him as well to run a certain distance on water and jump to a certain height. **'Construction Seal: This is one of Ameth's new abilities. The Construction Seal allows Ameth to alter objects or create objects from his own energy. This means that when the Construction Seal is placed on an object, the object can be changed in form and function. The original composition or elements of which the object is made, cannot be changed. A wooden table, for example, can be changed into a wooden sword but cannot be changed into a steel table or sword. With the second function of the seal, Ameth is able to create objects. This function uses his own energy and when the construction seal is broken, the energy will be returned to Ameth. The objects created with this function only exist out of pure energy and are therefor not made out of any element as metal or stone. Ameth hasn't been able to compleetly use and control this function yet and is therefor only able to construct a shield. **'Elemental Seal:' The Elemental Seal is also one of Ameth's newer abilities. This seal can only be used on objects for enhancement. Ameth is able to make 3 different elemental seal of which each adds a different enhancement. ***''Air Seal:'' The Air Seal is ment to use in combination with a weapon. The seal will add extra sharpness to the weapon, making it able to cut trough stronger objects. Next to that the seal creates a bigger range for the weapon, meaning that when Ameth only slashes from a distant with a sword, an air wave will be released which can cause damage as well. However, a bigger distance will result in a weaker air wave. ***''Earth Seal:'' The Earth Seal is a more passive seal and mostly used to interrupt other abilities. When placed on an object, the object will temporarily be invunerable for actual abilities. When Ameth places this seal on the ground and when he uses a heavy release (Earth Seal Disrupt), it will cause massive shockwaves which interrupt active abilities for a few seconds. When he uses a light release (Earth Seal Track), the shockwaves will be lighter and have the function of tracking down any active ability. Ameth will automatically be able to remember the location of the abilities in his mind. Ameth is able to time the shockwaves, which makes him of good use for aid, however he has to keep contact with the seal to keep it activated. This means he is not able to move when he uses the seal on the ground. ***''Thunder Seal:'' The Thunder Seal is used to paralyse it's targets. Ameth developed the ability to use this seal on traps, activating on touch and causing the one who touched the trap to be paralyzed for a while. The seal can also be placed directly on a target, which will have the same effect. When Ameth uses this seal on his weapon, only the limb which gets in contact with the weapon will be paralyzed. This has often led to situations in which the target didn't realise he was injured until the effect of being paralyzed wore off. 'Weapon' During his stay in the foreign city, Ameth was trained by several combat specialists. He is still developing several of his combat skills but already managed to become a specialist in hand to hand combat. Along with that he received weapons from one of his masters, two (twin) wakizashi swords. After months of training he managed to develop a fighting style with the swords. Trivia *Ameth used to be known as Silver before his loss of memory and will most likely still be recognized as Silver by those who knew him before the destruction of Sukyaku City. *At this moment, Ameth is unable to use Bronze Rewrite, Silver Tempo ritardando, accelerando, A Tempo, Tempo Primo and the full effects of Golden Support. This leaves him with only being able to conciously use Cuprum Sketch, Mercury Light, Silver Tempo: ritenuto and Lithium Steps. *Slowly Ameth is able to remember parts of his memory as well as his locked abilities (see point above). However, he is not in control of the locked abilities yet and the skills are unstable and difficult to control. Relationships *Currently Ameth has no relationships except for some unknown people in the foreign city he stayed for a while. Quotes * Category:Member